Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suite of cordless hair styling devices that are each powered by an interchangeable, rechargeable battery pack that can be used by all devices in the suite. Specifically, embodiments of the invention disclose a cordless blow dryer, a cordless curling iron, a cordless flat iron, an interchangeable and rechargeable battery pack that can be used by any of the disclosed cordless hair styling devices, and a recharging station for recharging expended battery packs.
Description of Related Art
Professional hair stylists in a salon environment, as well as home users, struggle with the hassle, inconvenience and safety issue of tangled and cluttered electric cords necessary for electric hair styling devices such as blow dryers, curling irons and flat irons. During use, cords inevitably become tangled during use and must be detangled, which often involves unplugging the cords, untangling them, and then re-plugging them into electrical outlets. Another problem encountered is the issue of accidently striking salon clients in the head or face with electric cords as the professional stylist does his or her work. Electric cords on hair styling products also present a tripping hazard, for both salon employees and customers. Moreover, hair styling devices that require electric cords lack portability in two ways. First, they cannot be used in locations that lack electrical outlets. Second, they can only be used in an area that is covered by the extent to which the electric cord will stretch from an electrical outlet.
Various attempts have been made to solve these problems with various designs of cordless hairstyling devices using batteries, without commercial success or widespread adoption. Each has various drawbacks and weaknesses, including, without limitation, that the batteries are difficult or slow to recharge, that the batteries are inconvenient or difficult to connect to the hairstyling device, that the batteries are bulky, heavy and cumbersome, and that the batteries are device specific and are not able to be used with other electric hairstyling devices.
Thus, there is a need to have a suite of cordless hairstyling devices that are adapted to use the same design of rechargeable, interchangeable battery pack, thereby solving these and other problems.